This invention is related to document management systems, and more particularly, to a document management system to automate transferring a plurality of documents or related data.
Enterprises around the world are recognizing that information is the currency of their business. As such, there is tremendous value in ensuring that all corporate information, whether in structured or unstructured formats is captured, managed, and put to work in a meaningful and efficient way. Document management and content management solutions help organizations maximize the use of their unstructured data, which in turn helps maximize the use of their corporate knowledge. Unstructured data is information stored in text files, emails, documents, multimedia, etc.
Document management systems provide organizations with an ability to create centralized repositories, or libraries, containing all of the unstructured data they generate. Powerful search and retrieval tools make this information easily available for use and collaboration across the entire enterprise. These tools often provide security and version control capabilities. However, storing and retrieving large numbers of paper documents has, in the past, been an onerous task. Present document management systems solve some of the problems faced by organizations that use a manual document filing system alongside an electronic document system. These systems provide a method for combining both computer-generated image documents and paper documents in a secure document storage and retrieval system.
Document management systems provide a means for freeing up storage space and reducing the costs of paper document copying and distribution. They often provide multiple methods of adding documents and indexing information to the document management system while facilitating easy revisions, creation of new versions, annotation, and document sharing. One of the most important aspects of document management systems is their ability to eliminate time-consuming physical searches for misfiled or lost documents. Some document management systems allow users to save various types of documents in a single location (i.e. related client emails and Word documents in the same folder). Furthermore, they provide companies with an ability to back up all essential business documents, both scanned and computer-generated, and may integrate optical character recognition (“OCR”) technology so that full text searches may be performed on scanned documents.
In popular operating system (“OS”) platforms (e.g., Microsoft Windows family), a user navigates the local file system using the integrated OS file management system (e.g., Windows Explorer). Through the use of this tool, documents can be manipulated in a variety of ways, e.g., moved, copied, and deleted. Many computer users have grown accustomed to using integrated file management systems, and are thus reluctant to switch to another file management tool to perform these operations. Document management systems from third-party vendors generally provide enhanced file management systems.
In addition, a benefit of document management systems is that they facilitate collaboration. One such method is providing document distribution functionality so that one user can easily share documents with or send documents to other users, devices or systems. Unfortunately, the document distribution functionality of document management systems generally calls for a user to manually select an appropriate distribution function for each document in the document management system. It would be preferable, however, if document distribution functionality provided users with the ability to automate transferring a plurality of documents to a selected data storage area.